May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: I don't know what's going to happen to us but may the odds be ever in our favor. EXCEPTING OC'S!


_The Hunger Games,_ I used to love that book really I did. I really didn't care that Cartman and Kenny would call me a "fag" for reading a book that mostly girls our age read and obsessed over. The story was amazing and everything about it was so well put together, I cried a long with Katniss when Rue died and I felt angry at the Capitol just like her. The book really did capture my feelings and it was really amazing. I remember being at the bookstore on opening day with Kyle and Wendy whenever a new book in the series came out.

Despite the fact that I hated the ending of the third book, the trilogy truly was amazing, and I would've kept on loving it until our government really started to get influenced by the book.

To be honest I'm not exactly sure if it really is _The Hunger Games' _fault for what's going on but it seems so much like the book that it may as well be that. You see after the _Hunger Games _was first published it pretty much was just about any other book out there. A bunch of teenagers and other people read it (but mostly teens) and it got a few awards and a movie went out for it, no big deal it's a bestselling book things like that happen. Well two years ago in 2013 the government of the United States decided that our country is overpopulated. And now every year a games almost too similar to the Hunger Games is used every year.

So let me explain a bit, every year somebody that works for the president pulls a name out of a hat of a random state in the United States, the first year it was Florida last year it was Washington (not DC). Then they pull out another name from a hat that is a random town/city in that state. Then the game maker people come and pull out the name of 24 kids in that town (12 girls, 12 boys) between the ages 8-18 (yeah they're really big douchebags when it comes to that) and you pretty know what happens next. They're sent into a random area anywhere in this world and they're all made to battle to the death. But things are a bit twisted in this one, three tributes may survive.

Three tributes may survive only if though if they are two people from the same team and the other tribute has been their ally for a good amount of time. Otherwise it won't count for and the other tribute must be killed.

So today is the big day, when we find out if my little mountain town of South Park is going to be chosen this year for the Hunger Games. My Mom is worried sick about our town being chosen because if we are I'm almost guarantee to be in the games like the odds of me not being in the games is incredibly low. Our town is almost too small, it would be a tragedy though if we are chosen though our population would go way down in this town.

I'm currently at Cartman's house watching with Kenny, Butters and Kyle and it seems like Kenny and Cartman can't take anything seriously not even their own lives. Well Kenny I can understand if he was in the Games and died he would just come back in his house the very next day no big deal but Cartman I have no idea why he's not worrying about himself like the usual selfish dick he is.

"Oh geez they're choosing the state!" Butters squeaks his eyes glued to the TV watching every single move on the screen never looking away for a split second. I guess I forgot to mention that they're airing all of the Games on TV but I guess you already knew that from the actual book didn't you? Oh well it's just as deadly to watch it as _Jersey Shore_ or anything to do with the Kardashians.

"Calm down Butters what are the actual odds that they're going to choose us?" Cartman sighs taking another bite of his pop-tart, he's had like five of those today. He's still as fat as usual he's grown out some of it but he's still overweight for 14.

"It's still sad fat-ass! People as young as eight are forced to fight for their lives!" Kyle protests and I can't help but think about last year's games. The youngest tribute was an eight year old girl named Holly and she was the sweetest tiniest little girl ever. She was so innocent and she had her whole life ahead of her. She died in the top 5 by a 17 year old boy, her team mate a 15 year old who stuck with her from the beginning of the games until the end of Holly's life won that year. We were all glad that he did, he deserved it.

"Yeah so? I don't care as long as it's not me!" Cartman snorts not caring what so ever, that dick laughed whenever somebody died last year in the games.

"I see all of the tributes that died in the past years when I die anyways so it makes no difference to me." Shrugs Kenny casually, he's been pretty mutual about it he has been joking around with Cartman though every now and then.

"Do you see Holly?" I ask him, when Holly died it was pretty personal almost as if my own daughter died rather than a girl I never knew and would never know if it wasn't for the games.

"Yeah every now and then, she's pretty happy now but she misses her family and friends."

"That's so fucking sad!" Kyle mutters and we all fall silent. Even Cartman looks a slight bit upset about Holly and all the other kids who have died in the past two years but it's almost too brief before I know it he's back to eating his food in silence waiting for someone else to speak.

The TV though breaks the silence when we see a much too cheerful woman pull out the name of the "lucky" state read out loud. "Colorado!" she screams happily as if we just won a raffle for the biggest chocolate bar or some shit like that.

"Oh no!" Butters screams bursting into tears, I try to remain calm the chances of them choosing our tiny town is extremely-

"South Park is the town that will hold our 24 competitors this year!" the woman screams out loud breaking my thought. I guess I was wrong about the odds. My heart just drops when she says the name of our tiny mountain town and I can't help but look around the room at the people I'm sitting with. The odds are that at least one of us in this room will be chosen, perhaps all of us. One year from this very date one of these people or maybe all of us will be dead.

Butters bursts into tears and even Cartman looks worried as he glances around the room at the people around him, Kenny doesn't look to sympathetic about it but he's died so many times now that death really is no big deal to him.

I don't know how it's going to be like but may the odds be _ever_ in our favour.

_**Hello everyone! So I'm going to need 9 Oc's for this fanfiction to work. I'm using one of my own. I need 3 boys Oc's and 4 girl Oc's.**_

_**So if you want to have an OC in my fanfiction you need to understand the following.**_

_**None of the Oc's will win the games which means they will die in the fanfiction. I already know who the victor (s) will be. **_

_**Some of the Oc's along with other characters may have to die in the bloodbath (A.K.A the first like 20 minutes of the games) The fate of the Oc's will be in my hands seeing on how they work with my plot.**_

_**None of the Oc's can hook up with any of the characters of the show. Sorry guys, this is not a love story but a battle to the death. Sad but that's reality my dears.**_

_**You're allowed to submit up to 3 Oc's**_

_**I will private message you when the time of your Oc's death is coming.**_

_**Please fill out the form below**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**So I will need you to answer the following**_

_**Age: (between the ages of 13-15 would work best but you're welcome to make one between the ages 8-18)**_

_**Name:**_

_**Hair Colour:**_

_**Eye Colour:**_

_**Description: (like skin tone, height etc.)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Talents:**_

_**Family History:**_

_**Weapons they'd work best with:**_

_**Characters that would get along with:**_

_**Characters they wouldn't get along with:**_

_**Thoughts on the games:**_

_**Athletic Level: (how active are they)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Intelligence: (how smart are they? Book or street smarts?)**_

_**Hopes for the future:**_

_**Religion:**_

_**Item they wear in the games: (like a necklace or a pin)**_

_**Other:**_

_**And I think that's all I need for now! May the odds be ever in your favour!**_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


End file.
